Resident Evil: Deadly Shadows
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: A year after the hell that happened in Africa, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield head off to India for another mission. But when they get there, hell has already broke loose there. Now, it's up to them to stop it, along with the help of a young assassin
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Capcom does.**

* * *

**_Resident Evil: Deadly Shadows_**

**_Prologue- The Moon Flower Awakes_**

* * *

"Where am I? Why am I cold and still? Mom? Dad? Am I dead? Am I in another world? Is this a cold version of hell? Or am I…no, I can't ever go to Heaven. Not for the sins I've done…"

She opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. She was on the cold hard ground in a place she has never been before. The wall paper on the walls were ripped and torn. There was a huge hole in the ceiling that let in the waxing crescent moon's light. On the ground around her was the debris that came from the ceiling. In the corner was a broken cabinet.

The girl sat up and looked around. She bit her up and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Ouch!" She growled. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

She moved her hand to touch her back. Her eyes widened and filled up with shock.

"Where…where are my weapons?!" She gasped. She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Alright…this is pissing me off. Where the hell am I and what the hell is going on?"

She heard something downstairs moving. The girl lay back down on the ground and rolled over onto her stomach. She pressed her ear to the ground to see if she could hear anything they were saying.

"The girl is awake," she heard a deep man voice say. He had an Indian accent. "She can definitely raise her voice when she's angry, that's for sure."

"Should we go to her?" A different one asked. He too had an accent just like the first man.

"Yes," The first man said. "But we need to be careful."

Then the two began speaking in Hindi and the girl heard them walking. Even with her painful headache, the girl got up and began looking around the room for her weapons. She almost fell down several times as she searched feverously for her weapons.

"Ugh…it feels like I haven't moved in days!" She growled under her breath.

Then, underneath a dark fabric which covered a chunk of the debris from the ceiling, she found one of her prized weapons. Two katana which where in two fine black sheaths. She placed the sheaths on her back and walked over to the broken wood cabinet. She kicked the door down and it broke instantly. Inside, she found more of her weapons. Two tantōswords, which were in their finely crafted sheaths, were attached to a belt. Also on the belt, near the front where the buckle was, were two Beretta 92F/FS guns. Lastly, there were two things that would strap around her thighs which also concealed a weapon.

The footsteps and voices drew nearer and nearer. The girl looked at the door and then at the weapons in the cabinet. She quickly snapped the belt on around her waist and snapped the two slim concealed weapons around her thighs.

The door unlocked and the two men the girl heard walked briskly into the room. The girl stood defensively with her hands on the two katana handles. The men looked at her and stood still with there hands showing. The two were in uniforms. One looked older than the other. The older one walked out a little.

"Do not worry girl," The older one said loudly. "We do not wish to hurt you. We only want to help you."

The girl stood without lowering her guard. She looked both of the men with fierce eyes.

"I don't think it's working, sir," The younger one whispered.

The older one scoffed and walked closer to the girl. She backed away until she ran into the wall. The man continued to walk slowly up to her.

"We only want to take you to our boss," The older one said slowly. "We won't do anything to you."

"Get the fuck away from me…" The girl snarled, her blue eyes flaming up with hate.

The man stopped and smiled. "You are a little frisky one aren't you?" He pulled out a small gun and pointed it at her. "I don't want to use force, now…But if you don't come, I'll hurt you."

The girl's face softened, showing a sneaky little smile. "How about this…how about I wipe off that grin off of your face?"

Then, with a swift motion, the girl pulled out both of her katana. Before the man could do anything, the girl slashed at his throat with one blade and stabbed his heart with the other blade. The older man screamed in pain and fell lifelessly to the ground when she pulled the blade out of his chest. He lied limply in a puddle of his own blood.

She looked at the younger one. He had his gun out and he was trembling badly. The girl smiled evilly and placed her katanas back into the sheaths. She opened up the containers on her thighs and pulled out two large closed fans. She opened them up. On top of the fans were sharp dagger-like steel. The man trembled even more as she walked closer to him long, sexy strides. A hint of amusement flashed in her eyes.

"Wanna know something?" She asked the man.

He didn't answer her and gulped. The girl walked behind him and placed her elbow on his shoulder.

"Never…mess with this assassin," The girl whispered in his ear.

The young man tried to attack by kicking back at her, but the girl was too quick. With a quick slash, she cut the man's head off of shoulder with her fan. The body fell to the ground after the head bounced on the ground. The girl placed her fans into the containers and shrugged.

"I told you," She sighed. "Not to mess with me."

She turned her back to the lifeless bodies and walked out of the room into this new building.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it.^^ This story takes place in India. Please review and no flames please.**


	2. Welcome to India

**_Resident Evil: Deadly Shadows_**

**_Chapter One: Welcome to India_**

* * *

"Can't believe it's been a year since…well, you know," Chris said as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked out the window of the helicopter and sighed. "Let's hope that whatever is going on here isn't like what happened in Kijuju."

"You never know Chris," Jill said. "This world has been turned upside-down ever since Raccoon City."

Jill sighed and moved a piece of her hair out of her face. Since Kijuju, Jill's life seemed to be getting back in line. Her hair color returned to its brunette color and the color returned to her skin. She returned to work for the B.S.A.A. after a few months of rest. Chris was more than happy to have his old partner working with him again. When Jill was gone, it felt like he was missing something in his life. Now, he was going to do anything to keep her from leaving again.

"Yeah…you're right," Chris answered.

The radio crackled and a voice came over it. "Jill, Chris…are you there?"

It was the commander.

"Yes sir, we are," Chris said into the radio.

"Good," the commander responded. "Listen you two; we have hardly any information on this town that you are going to. All we know is that there is a large factory in this town. The factory used to be owned by Umbrella back when the organization was in tact. But when the organization went under, the town seemed to be dragged down with it. We got reports that something left over from when Umbrella had the place might still be there and we want you two to check it out. Report back to me as soon as you guys are able to."

"Understood," Jill said into the radio.

"Good. Now good luck to both of you and be careful."

Then the cracking sound from the radio stopped. Chris looked over at Jill and smiled at her.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he said to her. "We'll just pop in see if everything is alright. Then we can get out of there."

"All right you two," The helicopter's pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker. "We are almost to Achyuthan. I'll land a few hundred feet away from the town's entrance. Then, you guys have to walk through the town. Radio me when you guys are finished."

"Got it," Chris shouted so that the pilot could hear. He looked over at Jill. His partner was getting her gun locked and loaded. When she looked up at him, Chris asked, "Ready?"

Jill nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be. You?"

"Of course I am," Chris answered.

Chris looked out the window. The helicopter flew over the town. The town looked more like one of the shantytowns that were made during in the Great Depression. There was nobody in the streets and the town seemed pretty much dead and quiet. The town was hiding in the shadow of a large factory that looked about the size of the town itself. The factory's outside walls looked as if they needed a fresh coat of paint and several of the towers of it were falling apart. The fence that was just outside its perimeter was rusty and filled with large gaping holes.

"Chris, you okay?" Jill asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, just a little excited."

"Alright you two!" The pilot shouted from the cockpit. "I'm landing. You ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Jill shouted. "Just land the damn thing and we'll go check things out."

"Okay, okay!" The pilot shouted. "Just calm down!"

The helicopter slowly declined down, getting closer to the ground. It landed on the sandy ground of the desert that the town was located near. Chris swung open the door and he jumped out first, helping Jill out afterwards. The two nodded at each other before walking into the Indian town of Achyuthan. The sign that was at the entrance was broken in half, letters of the town, which were in Hindu, were smeared and covered crudely with re-coat of paint. The town looked even more discouraging up close. The houses were made of thin wood and of cheap tin. The doors of the houses were nothing but a blanket. A hot, desert wind blew, sending sand up in the air. Chris covered his mouth with his shirt, Jill did the same.

"This place is kind of sad," Jill muttered. "It's like a ghost town."

"Let's just hope there are no ghosts or any monster in this town," Chris added grimly.

A horrid smell was in the air. It smelt oddly like a dead animal or something rotting that as been out in the sun way to long. Chris looked at Jill.

"This doesn't seem too good," Jill grimaced, taking her Beretta out of its holster. "Something is near…"

Chris took out his weapon as well, the same as Jill's, and got ready just in case they were to be attacked. The two began taking slower steps through the shantytown, guards up and scanning everything in sight. The factory that was casting its intimidating shadow over the town looked even creepier as the duo walked through the town.

Then, something moved and a groaning noise followed. It came from one of the makeshift houses. Chris walked up to the house that the noise came from and stood on the left side of the blanket covered entrance, with Jill taking the right side. Chris mouthed '_On the count of three'_ to Jill.

_One…two…three…_

The two briskly walked into the house, weapons raised in the case of an attack. In the makeshift house, was a man lying on a rug. He had his hands on his stomach and his eyes clenched closed. He looked as if he were in pain or very ill. Chris and Jill walked up to him cautiously. Chris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You o.k., sir?" Chris asked smoothly.

That was when the man turned to lay on his back. His eyes were rolled back so you could see the whites of them. He had dried blood on his face. He snarled at Chris, acting like an animal more human. Chris immediately backed off and got his weapon raised. The man stood up and ran towards Chris. The two instantly began to open fire on the man as he came closer towards them. After several shots to the chest and to the head, the man fell to the ground and lay in a pool of his own blood. He twitched violently for a few moments, but then laid completely still. The man was now dead.

Jill looked at Chris. "Well…looks like we won't be getting our wish exactly."

"I guess we won't. C'mon, we need to go to the 'copter, tell the captain what the hell is going on out here."

Then, there was an explosion. Chris and Jill ran out of the makeshift house to see what could've happened and ran back to the entrance, but when they got there they made a horrible discovery. The helicopter had blown up. All that was left of it were scraps of metal that was on fire. The body of the pilot was obliterated in the fire. _Someone must've bombed it or something,_ Chris thought. _Now…we're trapped._

"This is not good," Jill said coldly. "This is the Mansion Incident all over again."

"If we made it through that in one piece, I'm sure we can get through this," Chris said optimistically.

He began thinking about what happened that dreadful July of 1998 day. He, and a few other including Jill, narrowly escaped the mansion that was infested with strange monsters and mutants. He shuddered at the thought it.

"Maybe the factory has a radio or something. Then we can get in contact with someone," Jill said, turning her attention to the large factory.

"That would be reasonable, I guess," Chris said. "Well…you ready partner?"

"To go through Hell on earth once again? You know I am."

Jill and Chris walked back to the entrance of the town only to realize that the streets were flooded with zombies. Chris narrowed his eyes.

"We have to take them out. Then we can make a good dash to the factory," Chris said.

"Alright, let's do this," Jill said, opening fire on the monsters.

* * *

On the top of the highest tower of the factory, a shadow seemed to come to life and walked into the sun. She flipped her short black hair back and walked out to sit on a thick beam. She sat down and gazed down at the town, her blue eyes looking over the town like an eagle looking for prey would. She removed one of her short blades that were holstered on the back part of her belt.

"This place has changed so much since I've been here…" She said, twirling the short blade. "Damn shame too…I used to love to come here."

Then, she heard gunshots. The girl turned her attention to the direction of the gunshots and saw something. Two normal looking people, one a man and the other a woman, were walking through the town, shooting at the monstrous people of the town. A small smile came across her red lips as she realized where these people were heading. They were going to the factory.

"Those two…maybe they can help me get the hell out of this goddamn place," She said musically. She placed her short sword into its sheath and stood up on the beam. Her smile widening as she laughed. "Let's just hope they don't arrest me!" She turned around and walked down and off of the beam. As she walked towards the shadows, she pulled out a long whip that was coiled up and strapped to her right hip.

"Well…time to go back through the factory from Hell," the girl said as she twirled the whip around and cracked it on the ground. She turned her head to look back at the town. "Today's either going to be the death of me or it's going to be fun…"

The girl walked into the shadows of the factory, never appearing out in the sun as the gunshots continued.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. ^^ Please read and review. No flames please and I hope you stay tune for the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Beauty and the Factory**


	3. Beauty and the Factory

**_Resident Evil: Deadly Shadows_**

**_Chapter Two: Beauty and the Factory_**

* * *

"Where the hell do you things keep coming from?" The black haired girl asked the body of a monstrous human that lied on the ground. The strange creature was in a puddle of it's own blood. The wound that caused the death of the man had been a slit throat from the long blade that the girl held in her hand. She scoffed and kicked the dead creatures head, hard enough to make the head cave in a little. "Fuck you then!"

She flipped her short black hair, placed her blade into its sheath and walked down the dreary hall of the factory. The sound of her heels hitting the floor echoed as she walked. She looked around cautiously, just incase she forgot any of the monsters.

"Stupid monsters…" She growled. "They're going to make me late. I have to meet those two and get the hell out of here."

She quickened her pace to a brisk walk and turned into the next hall that came up on the right. She removed the coiled whip that was strapped to her right hip and snapped it out. The tail of the long whip followed behind her like she had grown a tail. She smiled slightly and added a small bounce to her step.

"I'm almost there…I can feel it," she muttered cheerfully. To the beat of her footsteps, she began to sing quietly. "I want to feel you. I've got to shake you off. I want to hate you..."

Her singing voice faded as she disappeared into a large factory room.

* * *

"Jill! Behind you!" Chris shouted before shooting one of the infected citizens of the town in the head. The monster a female human and flew back when the bullet hit her in the head. She twitched violently then lay still in a growing puddle of her own blood. The woman was dead.

_Dammit! What the hell is going on_, Chris thought as he unloaded the empty clip and placed in a new one.

"Chris, we have to get the hell out of here or we're going to become minced meat," Jill said desperately after shooting a monster back. "The factory is our best chance to be able to get in contact with someone outside of here."

"You're probably right, but we're surrounded right now. There is no way we could get through them without losing our head or something else."

One of the monsters charged at Chris. He had a garden hoe in his hands and he had the animal-like snarl on his face as he charged towards the marksman. When he got close enough, Chris quickly pulled his knife out and stabbed the man in the chest. Blood spurted out of the wound and that got the man off-guard as he screamed in pain. Then, Chris delivered the finishing blow; a right hook to the jaw. The man went flying and went into one of the makeshift houses.

Thank god for all of that weight training…

A woman with a shovel charged at Jill next. Jill kicked the woman back then shot her in the chest once, and then in the head. The woman dropped her shovel and fell onto her knees. She was dead, now.

"How many did you get so far, Redfield?" Jill said in between gunfire.

"Ten. You?"

Jill smirked. "Eleven. Looks like I'm winning right now."

"You think so?" Chris asked. _Well, she is making this into a game. Can't blame her for trying to make this better than it is._ "Watch this Ms. Valentine."

Chris pulled a grenade from off of his belt and bit off the clip. He threw it at a group of zombies that stood in the direct pathway to the factory. He threw it at them and in about three second, the group blew up. _Perfect…a clear pathway now to the factory._

"Jill, c'mon! I got a path open."

Chris dashed down the opening with Jill following behind him. The two would often turn back as they were running and shoot at the monsters they left behind, just in case they were following. Then, the sound of howls rang out and they sounded very near.

From the alleys in between the makeshift houses, a pack of dogs that resembled the ones that was at the Arklay Research Facility charged out. But Chris noticed that these dogs seemed way more bulky, fast and even more grotesque then the dogs he faced over a decade ago. They seemed a lot more blood thirsty, too. The dogs thundered towards them, snarling and snapping their jaws, as they got closer towards Jill and Chris.

Chris shoot one in the head, an automatic kill as it fell onto the ground and lay there as its pack members advanced. He unloaded the empty clip, through it at one of the dogs and reloaded another one. He was nearly out of those now, he was sure of it. Jill got one of the dogs in the paw, and got one in the chest. Sadly, it didn't seem to have any effect on the dog as it kept charging forward. She shot in the head the third time, taking down the beast. Two down, about five more to go.

But both were now running very low on ammunition and since their ride was blown up, there was no way to restock unless by some twist of fate there was some in the factory.

"We need to fall back or we're screwed," Jill shouted as they kept going forward to the factory. Thankfully, they were almost to the rusted gate that surrounded the large factory.

"We're almost there," Chris said. "Just a few more feet…"

When they past through the opening of the rusted gate, Chris and Jill immediately went to the gate's opening and slid the two gate covers shut. At first it didn't move, due to the fact that it wasn't used in years, but after some pushing and elbow grease, the gate slid in together and shut the dogs out. They stood at the gate, snapping at the chain and steel, trying to get inside and taste human blood.

"Let's just hope they don't learn how to climb the fence as we open this place up," Jill said in between pants. She looked behind and saw that the dogs were already trying to climb the fence…and they were already nearly successful.

_Damn it_, Jill cursed. _We need to get inside now or we're dog food._

"These mutts are quick learners," Chris said. "Let's go."

The two ran to the large, warehouse door opening of the factory. It was large enough to allow a semi-truck to come through effortlessly. There was a rusted, old chain with a pad-lock in front of the door, but it seemed to be a very easy thing to pick at.

"I got this," Jill said as she moved to the lock and began to pick at it with a lock pick that she pulled out of her pocket.

Chris stood patiently as his partner went at the lock, his gun ready to fire of he had to. Then, he heard something.

_Chink!_ went the fence, followed by a growling sound that was very near.

Chris looked and saw that one of the dogs had made it over the fence. It had a vicious snarl on its face as it pawed at the ground. Chris' eyes widened as he seen the dog.

"Um…Jill. Are you almost done?" Chris asked. "Because one of the dogs just made it over the fence."

"You're kidding…Don't worry, I almost got it."

The dog stood still for a moment and tossed his head ferociously. He pawed at the ground one more time then charged at Chris and Jill at an amazingly fast pace. Chris shot at it, but the creature seemed to dodge his bullets. Finally, the noise inside the lock clicked, signaling that it was now unlocked. The pad-lock fell to the ground and the chain fell off the large door as well. Jill quickly pushed it open, just wide enough so the two of them could fit in easily.

"Got it!" She said cheerfully. "Go Chris!"

Chris turned his back on the dog and quickly ran in through the crack of the door. Jill followed behind him. Once she got in safely, Chris slammed the sliding door shut. The door shook a little when the dog beast ran into the door and began to claw at it. Thankfully, that mutt wasn't going to get in anytime soon.

"What is this place?" Jill asked as she looked around the large room.

The room was dark and smelt like dust. There were several windows in the room, but all were covered with dust and let in hardly any light, just enough so you could see what the hell was in front of you. The floor was concrete and cold.

"This is probably a shipping or a delivery room," Chris said as he looked around the place. Then he looked at Jill. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," She replied before running a hand through her short brunette hair. After the incident in Africa, Jill decided to cut her hair short again. Long hair was pretty hard to manage, especially if you're dealing with mutate undead people. "You?"

"I'm okay," Chris said. "How much ammo do you have left? I have a about two clips and three bullets left in my gun."

"One clip and about five bullets left in the gun," Jill replied. "We're probably not going to make it out with that much. There has to be some in this place I'm guessing." The two stood quietly for a moment, then Jill broke the silence and asked with a smile, "How many did you get?"

"Hm, let's see…I got ten when you asked me, six more when I threw that grenade and got about three of those dogs. So that makes it nineteen."

"Damn!" Jill cursed. "I you beat me..."

"I win this round!" Chris said cheerfully. "What do I win? A kiss on the cheek?"

"How about a knuckle sandwich?" Jill asked jokingly.

"Oh…don't be a sore loser Valentine," Chris said playfully. "I won fair and square and you know it."

"Whatever…" Jill said as she rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, let's find a light switch or something. It'll be a lot easier once we can see where we are going."

"Yeah, okay then sore loser…"

Jill ignored his comment and the two went around the room trying to look for a switch of some kind. After about three minutes and walking around the room twice, no light switch could be found.

"Find anything?" Chris asked.

"Besides some metal stairs…no," Jill replied.

Suddenly, the lights of the room kicked on. It took several moments for the lights to kick on fully, but at least now they can see what the room looked like. It definitely looked like the inside of a shipping warehouse, equipped with thick, tall pillars that touched the ceiling. About ten feet near the ceiling, a long metal balcony wrapped around the room and the stairs were connected to it.

"How did that happen?" Jill asked. She looked at Chris. "Did you turn it on?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I was here next to you the entire time."

"Then who did?"

"I did," A voice called out. It was a woman's and had a very tiny hint of an English accent to it.

At the sound, Chris and Jill immediately got into a defensive stance and upholstered their guns. Hey looked around the room but no one else seemed to be in there besides them.

"Who is that?" Chris asked out.

"I have the same question for you too," The voice talked back. "Who the hell are you? You tell me and I'll show myself to you."

Chris and Jill looked at each other for a second. "I'm Agent Chris Redfield and my partner is Agent Jill Valentine. We're members of the B.S.A.A."

"You're agents?" The voice asked out. "I'm one too! But I've never heard of the B.S.A.A."

"Okay…can you come out now?" Jill asked.

The voice sighed. "Looked at the top of the steps."

The two looked in the direction, their guns pointed in that area as well. They were shocked to see who was standing halfway down the steps. It was a young girl, in her late teens or very early twenties. She had blue eyes, red lips and an ivory skin tone. Her hair was black and went straightly down to her shoulders, the back of it cut a little at an angle. She had on a tight, dark purple long sleeve zip-up that was zipped down a little to show a little cleavage and zipped up a little to show her midriff. Her pants were tight and were almost black in color, with her boots going up to her knee. She had a thin, lithe body that looked like it belonged to a dancer. Something that really threw off her appearance were the sheaths and weapon belts that she kept on her body; two which held long skinny blades, a belt around her waist that held two Berettas in front, two short blades in back and a coiled whip the was strapped to her right hip, and two straps on her thighs that held two long weapons. This definitely didn't look like someone to mess with.

She smirked at them, a gleam of mischief in her blue eyes. "Wow…are you two really agents? You don't really seem like it. You look more like a couple of cops."

"Young lady," Chris said. "Don't make any-"

"'Young lady'?" The girl interrupted. "No…no one ever calls me that."

This girl is a charmer…, Chris thought sarcastically to himself. But still, she doesn't look like someone to mess with.

The girl walked down the stairs, pulling out the two long blades from their sheaths as she did. "Let's see if you two are really "agent" material first. Then maybe I'll consider telling you my name."

She got into a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes, like she was about ready to make a kill. This was definitely not good now.

"Hold on a second," Jill said, holding up her hands. She looked at the girl calmly. "You're making a big mistake. We don't want to fight you. We just want to talk with you."

The girl looked at Jill for several moments questionably. Then she stood straight up and cocked her head to the side. But she still had her weapons in her hands and they were gripped tightly.

"Alright…you're face doesn't seem to show me that you are lying, so I guess I'll believe you," The girl muttered.

Chris looked at Jill. _I owe her one for saving our skin._

Jill walked up to the girl and holstered her weapons and held her hands out in front of her. "I promise I won't hurt you but you have to put your weapons away."

The girl looked at her blades, bit her lip and slowly put the two weapons back into their sheaths. "You are a good calmer lady. You do any hostage situations or something?"

Jill smiled. "I'm not a cop, well anymore at least. And no, I didn't do any of that."

The girl tensed up for a little and backed off a little. "You're not going to turn me in or anything, are you? Because if you do, I'll consider attacking you and your buddy."

"We've just met," Jill said calmly. "How the hell should I know that you did anything bad?"

"True…" The girl shrugged. "So what the hell are you crazy bastards doing here? Can't you see this place has gone to hell?"

"That's exactly why we're here," Chris spoke up. "We're here to investigate this factory. That's what our organization told us to do." He stressed the word _organization_ for her.

The girl rolled her eyes at him. "I get it there, muscles…"

"Anyway…who are you?" Jill asked. "What's your name?"

The girl chuckled. "Well…I don't really go by my name. But I do have an agent name-" She looked at Chris and stressed the last part "-because I am an agent."

"We get it," Chris muttered. "What's your "agent" name then?"

The girl hesitated then answered.

"Agent Nightfang, weapons and hand-to-hand combat expert of SHADOWS."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy it! Let's hope Chris doesn't try to kill the kind of a bitch already Nightfang. ;D**

**Next Chapter: Enter the Agent Nightfang**


	4. Enter: Nightfang

**_Resident Evil: Deadly Shadows_**

**_Chapter Three: Enter: Nightfang_**

* * *

The black haired girl smiled at them. "I'm Agent Nightfang. Weapons and hand-to-hand combat expert of the organization SHADOWS."

"SHADOWS?" Jill said raising a brow at the name of the organization. "I've never heard of that one."

Nightfang smirked at them and narrowed her eyes mischievously. "Well I've never heard of the B.S.A.A. either. It stands for Stealthily Hidden Assassins Destroy Outstanding Workers Syndication." She looked at Chris and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, it's a lame name but the abbreviation sounds cool…"

Chris threw up his hands and shook his head. "I didn't even say anything."

_She reminds me of a spunkier version of Claire_…Chris thought as he looked at the hot-tempered girl.

"Anyway," Nightfang continued on. "SHADOWS is a small, secret organization made up of assassins, mercenaries, thieves…people in that kind of line of work."

"Assassin?!" Chris and Jill said in unison, eyes widening. The girl looked like she was eighteen or maybe only twenty.

A playful glint came to the girl's eyes. "Yeah. You think I'm a stockbroker or an accountant? Hell no! I'm a professional assassin."

"Professional?" Chris asked. "H-How old are you even?"

"Eighteen," Nightfang answered. "Why?"

Chris and Jill were silent and looked at each other. Both them had the same thing on their mind. This girl looked so young but she was doing probably one of the most risky jobs in the world. Already at the age of eighteen, she was a professional at the art of killing people.

Nightfang chuckled and shook her head. "Now I know what you are thinking…'What the hell is a girl like you doing something like this?!' Well I can answer that question easily. I was raised to do it. Yeah it sounds stupid but two assassins raised me. Actually, one was an assassin, the other was a biochemist. But they were both one of the founders of SHADOWS."

"You're very blunt and a get right to facts kind of person aren't you?" Jill asked.

"I try to be," Nightfang smirked. "Now tell me something about you. I've already told you two enough stuff that could get me in huge trouble."

"The B.S.A.A. is an organization that deals with bioterrorism," Chris explained. "We came here to investigate this town but we were attacked by the people outside and were basically chased to this place. Then we met you."

"Don't forget to mention that your helicopter was blown to bits too," Nightfang added in.

"How did you know about that?" Jill asked.

Nightfang shrugged. "I was watching you guys from the top of the tower for a little while and then I ran down here to meet you. I had to kick some of those monster's butts but I finally got down here and managed you to beat you here with plenty of time to spare."

"The least you could've done was helped us," Chris muttered.

"I turned on the lights for you, didn't I?" Nightfang asked, making Chris roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Wait- how long have you been in this place?" Jill asked.

"About three or four days and trust me, those days were certainly not the best days of my life. Having to watch my back for those creepy monster things and not having a decent night sleep in-"

"They're in here too?!" Chris and Jill said, interrupting Nightfang.

Nightfang narrowed her eyes at them, a little ticked off that they interrupted her. "Well, duh! Did you not hear me say 'creepy monster things'? I've tried to search this place for a way out of here so I can try to get back to one of the mini-headquarters so I can go back to the United States. The main headquarters is there. Problem is…most of the doors are either blocked off by monsters or locked. I can only take on so many at a time before I have to think smartly and flee. One against twenty aren't exactly good odds, ya know…"

"We know what you mean by that…"Chris muttered darkly, agreeing with the girl.

"I got it!" Nightfang said cheerfully. "Maybe we can team up and try to get the fuck out of here!"

"What?" Chris asked, hoping she did not say the words he just think she said.

"We should team up. I'll show you how far I've gotten and then we can go further, find a place out of here, escape and go to the mini-headquarters. There, I'm sure you can find some place to radio your agency and get the hell out of this place. Simple!"

"That does sound like a good idea…" Jill said. "A headquarters is sure to have a radio somewhere to make contact with someone on the outside world, even if it is "mini"."

"Exactly. It might be not be as good as a larger gathering place, but it beats sitting in this hellhole. So…what do you say?"

Chris and Jill looked at each other, and turned to look at Nightfang. The girl had a small smirk on her face, and a playful glint in her eyes. Was the child joking with them or something? She was an assassin and a thief and they were known to be very untrustworthy. Even her body language and her mannerisms hinted already make her seem very unstable. She could very well turn on them once they got out.

"Can…can we talk about this first?" Jill asked politely.

Nightfang shrugged and pulled out one of the short blades that were concealed in one of the sheaths that were attached to her belt. "Suit yourself…"

Jill nodded curtly at her, grabbed Chris' wrist and walked to the other side of the large room they were in. The two huddled close together, close enough that they could whisper just enough so the girl couldn't hear them.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Chris asked in a stern whisper.

"I don't know, honestly," Jill answered back. "We haven't even known her long enough to judge her."

"Look at her though," Chris said. The two looked at Nightfang. The girl was twirling her blade around like it was a toy. She had her other hand that wasn't messing with the blade run through hair. "Can we really trust her? What if she stabs us in the back when we get out of here? And I mean it literally. She has enough sharp objects on her and I'm sure she can use them pretty good."

Jill placed a warm hand on Chris' shoulder. "I have the same suspicions as you, don't worry." She hesitated and then said something that Chris wasn't expecting. "Did you see the guns that are on her belt? They have the B.S.A.A.'s symbol on it and it's the same make as our guns."

Chris looked at Jill and then at his gun. He looked over at Nightfang and spotted the gun on her belt. It looked exactly like his.

"There is no way in hell…she must've stole it from someone or something like that. That's the only way she could get one."

This was something Chris was going have to question her for later. It wasn't right to steal anything from people. It really pissed him off that the girl might've stole it from someone he knew.

"We'll get her later for that," Jill reassured. "Right now, we have to do our job and get the hell out of here. Even if we have to play nice with her."

Chris sighed heavily. "Well…we never know. She might be useful, hopefully."

Jill chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Let's just hope your right."

The two smiled at each other, then turned to look at Nightfang. Their expressions faded to straight faces as they neared the girl. Nightfang was whistling a tune while she twirled her blade. Chris was shocked at how good she was with it, not even cutting her hand as she dangerously toyed with the sharp steel. The girl didn't even notice them come back.

"You made your decision?" She asked, without even looking at them.

"Yeah," Chris muttered. "We'll team up. But you better not do anything funny or we might consider turning you in."

A smile appeared on the girl's red lips and she stopped twirling her blade. She placed it back into its sheath and looked at Jill and Chris, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Good!" Nightfang said cheerfully. "I'll show you guys the places I was able to go through and show you the places that I couldn't get in." She shook Jill's hand first; her cold hand in Jill's warm one. "I promise I won't do anything stupid." Then she shook Chris'. Her cold, firm grip surprised Chris at how strong she might be. "You got an assassin's promise…"

Chris looked her dead in the eye and held onto her cold hand. She returned the look and didn't stagger or cower away. It was like her eyes were talking, saying to _'beware of me, I have more kick then you might think there, sparky'_ or something like that.

She let go of his hand and backed off. "Well! Let's get moving through this hellhole! Make sure you stay on your toes and stupid junk like that…"

Nightfang began to walk towards a small door that had a small light hanging over it. Inside and past it, it was dark and smelt like a corpse. The scent was strong and could be smelled from the middle of the room they were in.

Chris walked behind Nightfang and Jill followed Chris. Chris looked at the girl and narrowed his eyes at her, comprehending on what he already knows about the girl.

_This girl is going to be no cakewalk, that's for sure Redfield…She might act a lot like your little sis but Claire will never be as dangerous or deadly as this 'Nightfang' chick could be. Stay on your toes for this one…it's going to be one hell of an adventure…_


End file.
